On la refait !
by Bernie Calling
Summary: /Fin aléatoire "Un soir de Saint Sylvestre" / Et si ! Et si ! C'est toujours ce qu'on dit, mais si pour une fois un élément pouvait modifier l'histoire


**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne s'étaient encore jamais plaints, maintenant si puisqu'on la refait ! Les autres personnages sont ma propriété et mon invention.

**Genre** : Romance, Et si tout pouvait être autrement.

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eein.

**Note de l'auteur : **Fin alternative.

* * *

**On la refait !**

* * *

Le 31 décembre AC 208

_Station balnéaire de l'île de la réunion._

Duo vient d'effectuer sa dernière livraison de l'année. Il est 13h et les cuistots commencent à s'impatienter. Ils ne seront jamais prêts pour le menu de la Saint Sylvestre.

Pourtant Maxwell a fait au plus vite. Il est renommé pour son efficacité, son professionnalisme et son sérieux tant qu'on est dans ce cadre là. Parce que pour le reste, il est presque volage.

Dans trois jours, le natté doit se trouver de l'autre côté de l'île pour recharger un camion complet de fruits exotiques, du sucre et des produits de la mer telle que les langoustes afin de les livrer en Floride au plus tard dans une dizaine de jours.

L'ex-02 travaille intelligemment pour diminuer les frais de livraison en regroupant les secteurs par région. Constatant lors de sa première livraison qu'il va revenir à vide, il a téléphoné à la secrétaire de la société qui l'engage pour voir s'il n'y a pas de la marchandise à charger dans le secteur.

Si son patron a un peu pesté contre l'initiative de son ouvrier, il y a vu une aubaine pour la suite, adaptant cette méthode à ses quatre camions-navettes.

Duo aime ce genre de vie et de travail, elle lui permet de voir du pays, de découvrir des nouvelles contrées et profiter de la vie également. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais son programme plus d'une semaine à l'avance, il apprécie l'incertitude de ne jamais être dans ses habitudes.

La station balnéaire se situe dans une région chaude, ça le change de son réveillon de Noël qu'il a passé au Groenland à remplir son semi-remorque de conserves de poissons.

Au moins ici, Maxwell peut se promener les pieds dans l'eau, c'est ce qu'il fait après avoir garé son camion au bout du parking réservé à la clientèle de la station balnéaire, sur l'emplacement réservé aux livreurs qui doivent passer une ou plusieurs nuits dans le coin.

Après avoir profité un peu du soleil, le châtain s'installe derrière son portable pour envoyer ses vœux de bonnes années à tous ses anciens coéquipiers et à ses nouveaux amis qu'il s'est faits avec son travail.

Dans sa boite mail, il y a déjà celui de Quatre car ce dernier part retrouver Trowa pour fêter la fin de l'année avec sa famille, revoir son filleul qui est né il y a trois mois, le troisième enfant de Barton.

Ses vœux expédiés, Duo passe par le pavillon douche mis à disposition le long de la plage. Il y fait un brin de toilette et se prépare pour son propre réveillon. Il sait que cette fois il ne restera pas seul, pas comme pour le réveillon de Noël qu'il a passé, perdu dans une région purement commerciale, sans connaissances aux alentours.

Une fois lavé, Duo passe un jean noir moulant mais n'entravant pas ses mouvements, il a mis une chemise à manche courte de couleur bleu clair, celle-ci est ouverte sur un emblème « peace and love ». Ses cheveux sont tressés avec soin.

Enfin prêt, Maxwell se rend au restaurant, il sait bien qu'il devra manger sur un coin du comptoir. Néanmoins, quand la piste de danse s'éclairera, il pourra se mêler aux clients et danser pour attirer de quoi passer un bon moment cette nuit. Jusqu'ici quand il a envie de finir la nuit avec quelqu'un, il a toujours trouvé une bonne âme pour l'accompagner, pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait !

Duo vient de recevoir son apéritif du barman qui lui fait un clin d'œil entendu. Le natté espère ne pas devoir attendre la fin du service du jeune homme pour quitter la fête. Il trempe ses lèvres dans son jus de fruit relevé à la vodka, la seule boisson alcoolisée qu'il s'autorisait sur la soirée, il tient rester maître de ses réactions et de sa nuit.

Une silhouette passe à côté de l'ex-02 pour se diriger vers une table un peu à l'écart, loin de la piste de danse, loin de la foule, cependant la meilleure table pour observer ce qui se passe dans la salle.

Maxwell sourit, cette façon de se déplacer, il la reconnaîtrait entre milles. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas ici pour passer une soirée avec un vieil ami, mais pour trouver un type avec qui il finirait la nuit. Toutefois, il y a tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas vu que Duo décide de changer ses projets, autant profiter du moment présent. Dieu sait quand le destin les remettra aux mêmes endroits.

Maxwell se lève et prend son verre pour se rendre à la table du coin d'ombre.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demande le natté le sourire aux lèvres.

-« Je pourrais te retourner la question, ton mail disait que tu étais dans une île de l'océan indien. »

-« L'île de la réunion c'est une île de l'océan Indien. » Sourit de toutes ses dents le châtain. « Je te gêne si je m'incruste ? » Demande-t-il en mettant la main sur le dossier de la chaise en face du jeune homme.

-« Non, assieds-toi Duo. Ta présence me fait même plaisir. » Dit Heero en montrant la chaise que le natté tire rapidement pour s'installer.

-« Tu es en mission dans le coin ? » Demande Duo alors qu'il dépose son verre sur la table.

-« Non en convalescence. »

-« Tu en as encore fait de trop. » Taquine Maxwell en portant son verre à sa bouche.

-« Si recevoir une poutrelle cassée dans l'abdomen en allant chercher une gamine dans une maison qui s'effondre après le passage d'un typhon c'est en faire de trop, alors oui ! » Répond le brun une étincelle de plaisir dans le regard.

-« Il faudra que tu m'expliques mieux ton métier, j'en sais juste ce que tu as dit quand tu as intégré la section humanitaire. »

-« Tout est dans le titre, chaque fois qu'il faut des hommes pour reconstruire, pour aider des personnes en difficultés. C'est ma section qui part. Aussi bien pour protéger des civils contre des militaires, s'il faut accompagner des colis alimentaires pour qu'ils arrivent à bon port. » Explique Yuy de toute façon son métier c'est sa passion.

-« Ca a l'air captivant ! » Lâche Maxwell parce qu'il aurait aimé faire ça s'il n'avait pas trouvé son bonheur au volant de sa navette et de son camion.

-« Il y a la part de risque que j'apprécie. On engage toujours si tu es intéressé. » Sourit Heero.

Ils ne sont pas beaucoup à avoir intégré cette section, il y a trop de risques, ils sont souvent en première ligne.

-« Non merci, je suis bien dans ma profession. Et où étais-tu quand c'est arrivé ? » Questionne le natté.

-« A Houston ! »

-« Oh ça va ce n'était pas un trou perdu. Tu avais des soins appropriés et à proximité. » Se sent soulagé Maxwell.

Ce qui est un peu stupide puisque c'est Heero qui raconte l'histoire, c'est bien la preuve qu'il a survécu et qu'il a été soigné.

-« Même dans un trou on a notre équipe médicale, on a souvent un collègue pour une transfusion sanguine, un peu en retrait, nous sommes en binôme ou trinôme compatible sur une mission pour parer à toute éventualité. Et heureusement qu'elle était là l'équipe. » Explique Yuy.

Le natté écarquille les yeux, ouvre la bouche en grand, tout dans l'attitude du métis présageait que le sauvetage ne s'était pas passé au mieux, pour qu'il soit en convalescence c'était de toute façon grave.

-« Votre apéritif monsieur Yuy. Monsieur Maxwell, le directeur vous a déjà demandé de ne pas déranger la clientèle pendant les heures de repas. » Dit le serveur en amenant un verre de cocktail de fruit au métis.

-« Il ne me gêne pas, c'est un ami de longue date. Pouvez-vous rajouter un plat du jour à servir à ma table ? » Questionne le brun en dévisageant le serveur.

-« Tu m'offres à dîner Ro' ? » Demande Duo en souriant.

-« Non, mais ta compagnie pendant le repas me ferait plaisir. A moins que tu n'aies d'autres projets ? » Réalise d'un coup le métis.

-« Non pas pour le repas. Un plat du jour, merci. » Admet Maxwell en regardant le serveur.

Tout compte fait le plat du jour serait un meilleur festin qu'un spaghetti ou un croque-monsieur. La compagnie serait bien plus agréable qu'un serveur débordé par les commandes et qui lui fait les yeux doux, alors qu'il n'a pas envie de finir la nuit avec lui.

Le garçon parti Heero reprend la discussion.

-« Tu as l'air d'être connu ici. » Dit-il en se demandant pourquoi Duo ne pouvait pas aller dans la partie restaurant.

-« A force de livrer aux même adresses, on fait des connaissances. » Admet en haussant les épaules le natté.

-« Et des ennemis. » Poursuit Yuy.

-« Je ne dirais pas ennemis. J'ai même été très bien accueilli au début, tant que le directeur avait des vues sur moi. »

-« Et tu n'aimes pas les hommes. » Conclut le métis sûr de son fait.

-« Je préfère les hommes, mais il faut un minimum. Même si je ne suis pas exclusif, je ne fais pas ça à plusieurs et surtout pas sans protection. Alors comment t'en es-tu sorti ? » Interroge Duo préférant que la discussion ne soit pas sur sa petite personne et sa vie sexuelle, surtout pas avec un hétéro.

-« L'hôpital était fortement endommagé. Je perdais beaucoup de sang, notre médecin a arrêter l'hémorragie et les autorités locales ont fait appel aux dons de sang. Mon toubib a refusé et fait appel aux deux hommes de mon trinôme pour une transfusion en direct. Nous avons régulièrement des analyses, nous nous savons sains. » Explique patiemment le brun.

-« C'est très ingénieux ! Parce que la santé c'est important, surtout si vous êtes une section à risque. »

Le repas se passe en discussions diverses, chacun parlant du pays qu'il aime le plus, posant des questions sur une partie du monde que l'autre n'a pas parcouru, découvrant une autre vision d'un même pays, ne faisant pas la même profession. Duo connaissant surtout l'aspect commercial des régions qu'il traverse, il peut parler des entreprises, du degré de développement d'un pays, alors qu'Heero découvre souvent une région dévastée, la misère humaine, la nature calcinée par les ravages de la nature ou des hommes. Les deux jeunes gens conversent durant tout le repas, recouvrant le plaisir d'être ensemble mais pas pour se battre cette fois.

Duo est presque étonné de recevoir le dessert, il n'a pas vu le temps passer. Les jeunes hommes savourent leurs mousses aux chocolats en regardant les premiers danseurs sur la piste de danse.

La dernière cuillère avalée, Maxwell dépose sa serviette sur la table et dit.

-« Ce n'est pas que ta compagnie m'ennuie, mais j'étais surtout là pour me trouver un casse-croûte pour finir l'année. »

-« Il ne t'est jamais arrivé de te tromper de cible ? » Questionne Yuy en déposant aussi sa serviette sur la table.

-« Jamais et comme j'aime les deux rôles, j'ai encore plus de choix. » Sourit de façon espiègle le natté.

-« Comment les repères-tu ? » Demande le brun en appelant le serveur que Duo puisse payer sa part.

Lui se prendrait un pousse café.

-« Tu sais un mec qui passe plus de temps à me regarder danser qu'à lorgner les filles, il n'y a pas de question à se poser, il en est, et puis j'ai ma tactique. » Admet l'ex-02 en laissant à Heero de quoi payer sa part du repas.

Quand le natté arrive sur la piste de danse, Yuy ne le quitte plus du regard. Les danses s'enchaînent et il commence à comprendre la méthode du châtain, il danse sensuellement et attend que quelqu'un vienne l'aborder.

Tout en buvant son expresso, son regard revient constamment sur le natté. Le brun aussi n'a pas l'intention de rester seul pour fêter le réveillon, c'est pour ça qu'il a pris le repas au restaurant et non en chambre comme les autres jours.

Il sort d'une semaine d'hospitalisation et ça lui suffit pour se rétablir. Il y a déjà deux jours qu'il est en convalescence, il se sent suffisamment en forme pour avoir envie d'autres choses que se reposer.

Yuy a des principes en matière de sexualité et vie sentimentale. Il ne mélange jamais travail et cul. C'est la première fois qu'il flashe sur un ami. D'un autre côté, ils se voient tellement peu que ça lui pose un problème. Ils se connaissent, sans se fréquenter, les gens changent avec les années et leurs vécus. Il ne sait pas vraiment quel adulte est devenu l'adolescent qu'il a côtoyé durant la guerre. Une chose dont il est certain, c'est qu'il n'a pas envie de perdre l'amitié du natté mais il a aussi envie de plus, d'apprendre à connaître le jeune homme qui a partagé son repas. Le brun a déjà eu des relations de plus longue durée, mais qui s'étaient toujours terminées en eaux de boudin à cause de la distance, du manque de contact régulier. Son travail est toujours passé avant ses compagnons, il doit bien l'admettre, il a sa part de responsabilité dans ses échecs.

Le métis voit un jeune homme venir aborder Duo, mais ce dernier le repousse, comme ça il fait une sélection dans ses rancards. Quand Heero avait vu le jeune homme approcher, il avait eu un pincement au cœur.

S'il ne se décide pas rapidement, il n'aura bientôt plus le temps de savoir s'il peut espérer plus qu'un plan cul. Aux premières notes d'un slow, le brun quitte son coin d'ombre pour venir frapper sur l'épaule du châtain, qui se retourne de façon sensuelle, en ondulant des hanches. Ce dernier ouvre de grands yeux surpris de voir qui vient de l'apostropher pour danser ce slow.

-« Je croyais que tu repérais toujours tes semblables. » Nargue Heero en mettant ses mains sur les hanches du natté pour le faire danser sur le rythme lent.

Duo passe ses bras autour du cou de Yuy avec un léger sourire, ravi par l'initiative. Pour lui ce n'est pas une première, il a déjà eu des aventures avec des amis et des connaissances.

-« Je ne me trompe jamais, mais je ne les repère pas tous. Je ne te regardais pas comme un amant potentiel. » Admet Duo en se laissant guider par les bras musclés du métis.

-« Duo ! Tu peux encore choisir quelqu'un d'autre parce que je crois qu'il y a moyen de construire du plus solide qu'une simple nuit d'amour, j'apprécie ta compagnie et ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui. » Même s'il sent qu'il doit plus guider Maxwell preuve qu'il est plus réticent que lui à l'idée, Heero ne le lâche pas et continue à le faire danser.

-« Je ne m'engage jamais ! » Finit par dire Duo après un moment de silence.

-« Toujours cette peur de t'attacher ? » Questionne Heero.

Maxwell écarquille un peu les yeux, les mains sur ses hanches l'empêchent de s'arrêter de bouger.

-« Pendant la guerre, tu disais que c'était pour la sécurité des autres. Quelle est ton excuse maintenant ? Ta profession qui t'oblige aux déplacements ? L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. » Reprend Yuy sûr d'avoir mis le doigt sur le problème.

-« Tu as suivi des cours de psychologie ? » Attaque malgré lui le natté.

-« Entre autre ! » Avoue-t-il un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

-« Tu as peut-être réussi à avoir des histoires d'amour ? » Demande sarcastique le châtain.

-« Oui trois qui ont durés presque six mois chacune. » Admet Yuy en faisant bouger son partenaire.

-« Raison de l'interruption ? » Questionne sèchement Duo.

-« L'attrait du nouveau était passé, on rentrait dans des habitudes et le dernier en date en a eu marre de m'attendre entre les missions. Et toi ? »

-« Jamais, il y a bien des endroits où j'aime me rendre car je sais que je retrouverai un tel ou un tel. Il y a des camions qui me font plaisir de voir pour la même raison. Mais une histoire exclusive je n'en ai jamais eu ! » Avoue Maxwell en secouant la tête.

Le métis cherche a embrasser le natté, ce dernier esquive, Yuy sourit, accélérant les battements du cœur de Duo.

-« Je vois qu'on a les mêmes principes, un baiser engage à plus ! »

-« J'aurai accepté qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ? » Questionne le natté un peu éberlué par la remarque de l'ex-01.

Parce qu'en plus c'est vrai, il n'a pas souvent embrassé un amant et certainement pas au premier rendez-vous.

-« J'aurai lâché l'affaire. » Admet le brun.

Le rythme de la musique s'accélère, Heero enlève ses mains des hanches de Duo et s'approche de son oreille.

-« Avec toi, je suis partant pour plus qu'une partie de jambe en l'air. Si j'avais voulu ça, je n'ai pas besoin de plus que quatre slows pour emballer. » Dit-il avant de retourner dans son coin d'ombre.

Maxwell recommence à danser, d'autres qui auraient tenté leur chance avant qu'Heero ne l'aborde, viennent essayer.

Pour finir, le natté quitte la piste et vient s'asseoir à la table de Yuy, il croise ses bras sur son torse et fusille le métis du regard.

-« Il n'y a rien qui m'intéresse ce soir ! » Dit débité le châtain.

-« Même pas ce serveur qui ne te lâche pas des yeux et sourit chaque fois que tu remballes quelqu'un ? » Demande le brun en montrant le garçon au bar du menton.

-« C'était une roue de secours. » Admet en soulevant les épaules Maxwell.

-« J'aime ta conception de la vie. » Sourit Yuy accélérant une fois de plus les battements du cœur du natté.

Duo se demande ce qui lui arrive. Pas qu'il ne sache pas, non disons plutôt qu'il a déjà eu des coups de cœur pour des amants d'un soir, mais pas cette sensation d'être réchauffé de l'intérieur.

-« Ne te moques pas de moi ! » Finit-il par dire pour se défendre contre ces sensations.

-« Je ne me moque pas, j'aime vraiment. On apprend beaucoup en observant. Je comprends Trowa qui ne participait à rien mais observait tout avant d'émettre une opinion. »

-« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la raison de ma présence ici et que je vais regagner mon camion seul ! » Peste tout d'un coup le natté.

-« Est-ce que tu te rends compte que j'ai mangé au restaurant pour me trouver un mec et que j'ai peut-être trouvé mieux ? » Questionne en souriant Heero.

-« Ca ne marchera pas ! » Lâche en secouant la tête Duo.

De plus en plus il a envie de quitter la table, mais en même temps il veut rester en compagnie de son ancien coéquipier. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

-« Qui veut peut ! » Dit Yuy en levant la main pour appeler le serveur. « Tu veux boire quelque chose, je t'invite. »

-« Un coca ! »

-« Un coca et une limonade. »

-« On fait adulte avec nos boissons. » Sourit Duo quand le serveur est parti.

-« Parce qu'être ivre mort en fin de soirée c'est être adulte ? » Demande étonné le brun.

-« Je ne trouve pas ! »

Le silence se réinstalle entre les deux jeunes gens en attendant que le garçon revienne.

-« Comment est-ce que tu te serais pris pour trouver quelqu'un ? » Demande le natté son coca en main pour étancher un peu sa soif.

-« Tu as vu, je repère ma proie et je pars en chasse. Toi, tu vas à la pêche, tu es l'appât mais tu ferres ce qui t'intéresse. »

-« C'est une belle métaphore pour l'expliquer. » Sourit Maxwell en buvant encore une gorgée. « Et si je me laisse chasser, j'en reste un homme avec des besoins. Tu passes à la bagatelle après combien de temps ? »

Yuy relève la tête pour regarder son vis à vis, il porte son verre à la bouche, le boit avant de se lever et de tendre la main à son ami. Ce dernier se lève également et accepte la main tendue, il se fait traîner vers la piste de danse où une série de slow a repris.

-« Tu… »

Un index se met sur les lèvres du natté avant que la main d'Heero n'atterrisse sur les hanches pour l'entraîner dans ses mouvements, le collant un peu plus à lui.

-« Je sais que je ne t'ai pas répondu. » Susurre le métis dans l'oreille du châtain. « Les cas sont toujours diffèrents, j'en reste un homme aussi. Je veux connaître ton âme avant de connaître ton corps. »

-« Vu comme tu réagis. » Admet l'ex-02 en mettant sa tête sur l'épaule du métis.

Ils dansent un slow en silence apprenant le corps de l'autre en étant seulement proche, avant que Maxwell ne vienne dire à l'oreille d'Heero.

-« Si tu veux vraiment rester dans ma mémoire, tu n'es pas en train de me laisser une marque indéfinissable, là. Je suis juste avec un ami et je passe un bon moment. Mais tu vas rester pour moi un ami. Demain soir ou dans la matinée dans deux jours, je suis reparti. Je ne sais pas comment tu as commencé tes histoires avec les autres. La seule chose que je sais c'est que si on se rencontre ailleurs… »

Heero lui prend le menton entre le pouce et l'index, l'éloigne un peu de lui pour avoir son attention et interrompre les réflexions déferlantes que lui sort de la bouche de son ex-coéquipier.

-« N'empêche que sans rien te faire, tu estimes qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant. » Rappelle l'ex-01 en le sondant un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Avant de s'avancer pour l'embrasser. Cette fois le natté ne le repousse pas, il resserre plus ses bras autour du cou du métis.

Un bruit de verre brisé se fait en direction du bar. Quand Heero arrête le baiser, Duo a toujours les yeux fermés pris dans ses sensations toutes nouvelles pour lui.

-« Tu sais Duo, chaque cas est différent ! Je commence déjà en bousculant les principes établis ! » Finit par murmurer Yuy à l'oreille du natté.

Maxwell se recule.

-« Je ne veux pas te faire faire des choses hors de tes principes ! »

-« Tu sais ce que j'étais venu faire ici ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« J'étais venu me choisir un casse-croûte pour ne pas finir l'année seul. Je ne suis pas fleur bleue, l'amour, la vie à deux c'est une histoire de concession. »

-« On ne peut pas parler d'amour au premier rendez-vous ! » S'insurge l'ex-02 tout en continuant de danser.

-« Parce que tu crois qu'on est des inconnus ? »

-« Non ! » Admet Duo en remettant sa tête sur l'épaule du métis.

Quand les slows finissent, Heero et Duo quittent la piste. Maxwell est pris entre ses envies personnelles et l'envie de respecter les principes de Yuy, il se dirige donc, après un court moment de réflexion, vers leur table.

Le métis l'arrête.

-« Chez moi ou chez toi ! En général, je vais toujours à l'hôtel pour une première fois, je ne ramène personne chez moi, même à Sank. » Explique le brun. « Mais ici je suis déjà à l'hôtel. »

-« Ta chambre est plus proche, même si j'ai envie de te montrer le camion. Et j'ai sur moi mon kit de survie. » Dit Maxwell en lui montrant une pochette avec plusieurs préservatifs de différentes tailles et lubrifiants en sachet.

-« J'en ai aussi pour moi et mon partenaire, on ne sait jamais qu'il n'en ait pas. » Admet Yuy en quittant le restaurant pour le guider vers sa chambre.

En prenant la clef, le brun commande deux déjeuners et réserve sa table pour deux couverts pour le repas de midi. Il espère que le message soit clair pour le natté, qu'il espère plus qu'une simple nuit.

µµµ

Le service d'étage dépose les deux plateaux devant la porte et frappe. Duo se frotte un peu les yeux, mais ne bouge pas il est bien sur le torse d'Heero, celui-ci à la main sur le postérieur de son amant et sourit en le regardant. Le fait de savoir qu'il pouvait faire confiance au natté, lui avait permis de se laisser aller complètement.

Il se sent bien avec Maxwell, mais c'est vrai qu'il peut comprendre la réticence de ce dernier. Autant laisser faire le temps et voir où tout ça va les mener.

-« Tu te bouges que j'aille chercher le déjeuner. » Dit doucement le brun en caressant le flanc de son amant.

-« Je vais faire un brin de toilette. » Répond le châtain en s'étirant comme un chat avant de s'extraire du lit.

Avant de se rendre à la salle de bain, le natté ramasse le sac avec les préservatifs usagés et les déchets des doses de lubrifiant.

Maxwell a apprécié la nuit, ce n'est pas si souvent que son kit de survie de quatre préservatifs est utilisé en une nuit et encore il n'a pas qu'utilisé les siens. Oui cette fin d'année AC 208 il s'en souviendra longtemps.

Ils ont déjeuné en discutant avant de se préparer pour aller manger au restaurant. Le natté a remis les mêmes vêtements, ils ont prévu qu'après le repas Heero viendrait voir le camion, il en profiterait pour se changer.

µµµ

Début d'après-midi, les deux jeunes gens sont dans le camion, un véhicule noir avec une faux sur la portière passager. Yuy découvre les infrastructures qui servent de domicile au natté, des armoires au-dessus de l'espace conducteur et une couchette qui se replie pour laisser place à un divan, une table et un coin séjour.

-« Tu es bien installé. » Avoue le métis.

-« Au moins je n'ai pas trop de ménage à faire. » Plaisante l'ex-02.

-« Mais tu ne sais rien planquer sous ton lit. »

-« C'est sûr ! » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Tu fais rapidement ton lit ? » Questionne le brun assit sur le siège passager observant l'intérieur de la cabine du camion.

Le châtain relève la table et la colle contre la paroi avant de la clipser avec une attache. Il remonte le divan qui devient une cloison derrière le siège conducteur et puis il tire le fauteuil de l'autre côté pour obtenir son lit deux places.

-« Tadam et c'est prêt ! » Sourit Duo en montrant le lit. « Il ne reste plus qu'à sortir la housse et la couette pour être prêt pour la nuit. »

-« Tu pars quand ? » S'informe Heero un peu de tristesse dans la voix.

-« Ce soir ou demain matin au plus tard. »

-« Et tu repasses quand par ici ? » Questionne Yuy.

-« Je suis ici dans quatre jours, dans l'après-midi pour reprendre ma navette qui est au port spatial. » Explique Maxwell en refermant le lit, il préfère avoir son camion en état.

-« Je pars dans quatre jours au matin, on n'aura pas le temps de se revoir. » Dit en soupirant le brun.

Le natté se met à réfléchir, puis il secoue la tête. Ca n'ira pas, il ne peut pas rouler à tombeau ouvert pour avoir juste le temps de lui dire au-revoir, il ne peut pas non plus ne pas s'arrêter toutes les deux heures, s'il se fait contrôler, on lui retirerait sa licence.

-« Si seulement, tu avais le permis poids-lourd, je t'aurai proposé de venir avec moi et je n'aurai pas dû faire autant de halte. Nous serions de retour pour ta navette. » Explique désabusé le châtain en regardant tristement son ami.

-« J'ai le permis poids-lourd. » Dit Heero en le sortant pour lui montrer. « Pour les longs déplacements et l'acheminement des vivres dans des contrées éloignées. »

-« Alors va te chercher un sac, si on part maintenant on pourra rouler plus lentement. » Sourit Duo.

Lui non plus n'a pas eu envie de quitter directement Heero, parce qu'il apprécie sa compagnie et puis il est un amant formidable, le meilleur qu'il ait eu, il ne sait pas si c'est dû au fait qu'il n'est pas sur le qui-vive avec lui.

Une heure plus tard le camion s'ébranle et quitte le parking. Quand Yuy est revenu, il a trouvé le barman en train de discuter avec Maxwell. Mais vu l'état d'abattement du jeune homme, quand il s'en va, ce dernier ne doit pas avoir obtenu ce qu'il désirait du natté.

Un pied sur le tableau de bord, le brun regarde le paysage défiler. Il n'y a pas à dire, l'île de la réunion est un beau pays. Dire qu'ici c'est l'été, alors qu'ils sont en plein hiver à Sank.

-« Je vais peut-être te sembler un peu déplacé, mais tu as fait un contrôle sanguin depuis ta transfusion ? »

-« Oui avant de partir en vacances, j'en referais un dans cinq semaines. Les deux personnes qui m'ont donné du sang en ont refait un également. Ils étaient sains ! » Répond Heero en regardant le profil de Duo concentré sur la route sinueuse. « De toute façon, on a utilisé des préservatifs pour tout. Tu crains pour ta santé ? »

-« Non je crains pour la tienne, moi je vérifie tous les six mois, même si je ne vois pas comment je pourrais attraper quelque chose. Un type qui me propose même de me faire une fellation sans préservatif est viré ! » Expose avec conviction le natté.

-« J'ai remarqué, tu le tends rapidement. » Sourit Yuy.

-« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée d'en avoir fait aux différents goûts. » Rit Maxwell.

-« Change de sujet sinon j'installe ton lit derrière. » Gronde le brun.

-« Un peu de patience, je dois m'arrêter dans une demi-heure. »

-« Il est encore tôt, je peux prendre le relais. » Propose l'ex-01 en se redressant sur son siège.

-« On a déjà de l'avance sur mon programme habituelle. »

Pour finir Heero reprend les commandes du camion, Duo connaissait un parking avec une buvette faisant aussi la petite restauration à plus d'une heure de route, ils y passeraient la nuit.

C'est aussi la première fois que Maxwell a un co-pilote, d'un autre côté, ça lui rappelle des souvenirs quand ils sont allés sur le satellite X-18999 pour rechercher Relena. Ca fait un moment qu'il n'a pas été aussi bien dans sa peau.

Heero se dit de son côté que ça lui fait plaisir, il apprécie beaucoup le natté, ils sont au début d'une relation, ce n'est pas possible autrement, il a l'impression d'être en confiance, comme jamais il ne l'a été dans ses aventures amoureuses. En plus sexuellement parlant, ils s'accordent à merveille, ce n'est pas négligeable, même si ce n'est pas le plus important. Le métier de Duo est passionnant également, voyager pour le plaisir, il ne l'a pas fait souvent. Il y a les missions, le risque, il voit les pays dévastés par les catastrophes naturelles et la guerre.

-« Comment as-tu eu l'idée de faire ce métier ? » Demande le deuxième jour le métis, alors qu'il se laisse conduire.

-« J'aime conduire, j'aime piloter. Je voulais pouvoir combiner ça ! J'ai dû attendre d'avoir vingt ans pour passer mes permis, on en demande tout le temps, on m'a engagé directement. Parfois je rêve de ma propre filiale, d'un autre côté ici je n'ai que les avantages, les soucis c'est pour mon boss et toi ? » Questionne Duo après avoir répondu à son ami.

-« J'ai essayé beaucoup d'études sans rien trouver à mon goût. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à pirater des données bancaires pour vivre, il fallait que je rentre dans le système. Militaire, je n'ai vu que cette solution. » Admet en haussant des épaules le métis.

-« Tu es heureux ? » Demande Maxwell en tournant rapidement son visage vers son ami qui est surpris en train de l'observer puisque le natté doit regarder les routes zigzagantes.

-« Je ne suis pas malheureux ! » Admet Yuy après réflexion.

µµµ

Ils sont arrivés à destination, ils ont chargé le camion avant de reprendre le chemin du retour.

Heero est à temps pour sa navette. C'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'ils se quittent.

-« Quand est-ce qu'on se revoit ? » Demande Yuy sur le quai d'embarquement.

-« Je t'enverrais mon programme, si on se trouve au même endroit au même moment pourquoi pas ? » Répond le natté.

Sa vie a toujours été comme ça, faite de hasard pourquoi en changer ?

-« En mission j'aurai dur de te trouver du temps. »

-« C'est qui qui disait quand on veut on peut ! » Sourit Duo.

Lui aussi en a un peu envie d'essayer de construire quelque chose avec le métis. Cependant, il l'a su dès le départ. Il ne verrait pas plus Heero que ses deux ou trois fixes.

-« Essaye de prendre des livraisons sur Sank plus régulièrement. » Propose le métis alors qu'on appelle les passagers de sa navette.

-« Oui, je peux demander. Je ne peux pas te promettre fidélité par contre. » Lâche d'un coup Maxwell alors que le brun ramasse son sac de voyage.

-« Je ne te le demande pas, tant qu'il n'y a pas un vrai nous deux, mais j'aimerai te revoir. J'aimerai garder le contact, ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles pour la saint glinglin. »

-« J'ai toujours répondu à tous mes mails. » Rappelle le natté parce qu'en y réfléchissant c'est à lui de faire des efforts et il n'aime pas les contraintes, les obligations.

-« Je te préviendrais quand je quitte Sank et où je vais. On ne sait jamais. »

-« Pareil, on ne sait jamais que tu puisses faire le crochet. »

-« Ca me convient parfaitement. »

Les deux jeunes gens s'embrassnt sur le quai d'embarquement avant qu'Heero ne disparaisse.

µµµ

Le temps passe et Duo doit se rendre à l'évidence, il n'oublie pas ce qu'il a vécu avec Heero. Il est impatient de lui envoyer son programme et de regarder sa boîte mail dans l'espoir de nouvelles, cependant jamais ils ne se trouvent au même endroit.

Quand Maxwell se rend à Sank, Yuy est en mission.

On est fin janvier, le natté veut voir le métis, il a bien revu un de ses fixes, mais n'y a pas trouvé le plaisir ressenti avec son ancien coéquipier. Il a trouvé cette relation purement physique fade.

Quand le natté demande une semaine de congé, cela surprend son patron, c'est bien la première fois que son employé en prend en sept ans. Duo est heureux dans son travail, il ne ressent pas le besoin de s'arrêter. Alors pour toutes ses raisons, son patron ne peut pas lui refuser.

De son côté, Heero pense aussi beaucoup à la semaine de la Saint Sylvestre, alors qu'il est avec son équipe sur le chemin du retour d'une mission à Cuba. Il ne regrette pas d'avoir enfreint ses principes et être parti en chasse derrière Maxwell, mais l'attente devient longue. Yuy aspire à renouveler l'expérience, il y a sûrement une solution qui conviendrait aux deux sans les enfermer dans un système où tous les deux finiraient par se sentir mal dans leurs peaux.

Il va avoir trois, quatre jours de congé après une mission fatigante et stressante. Ce n'est pas facile d'acheminer de la nourriture dans une contrée dévastée par un typhon. Quand il recevrait l'horaire de Duo, il irait le retrouver, s'il ne faisait pas des efforts, il n'aurait jamais plus et il veut plus. Il désire retrouver la sensation de rentrer quelque part où on l'attend, il souhaite compter pour quelqu'un. Il ne veut pas rester seul et Duo lui apporte de la sérénité, comme il appréciait déjà sa compagnie durant la guerre sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

C'est vrai aussi qu'il n'est pas prêt à tout donner, à faire toutes les concessions. Néanmoins, il se rend bien compte que la temps qui passe ne lui fait pas oublier le natté. L'envie de le revoir grandit, même plus que pour les personnes avec qui il a eu une relation prolongée, quand il partait en mission. Le tout maintenant c'est de savoir si Duo ressent le même manque, la même envie.

µµµ

Heero dépose son paquetage dans la salle de bain et part allumer son ordinateur pour voir les mails qu'il a reçus durant son absence.

Dans la multitude de mails et spams en tout genre, il y a deux mails de Duo, le premier en début de semaine pour lui donner son horaire. Ca fait sourire Heero qu'il lui ait envoyé, alors qu'il savait qu'il ne saurait pas le lire et un deuxième de ce matin.

_Dès que tu es à Sank, mailes-moi, je prendrais une semaine de congé._

Il n'y a rien d'autre mais il n'y avait pas besoin de plus, parce que c'est déjà la preuve que Duo a envie de le voir.

_Je viens de rentrer, j'allais te proposer de te retrouver sur ta tournée. _

_Si tu n'as plus de congé à prendre, on peut faire comme ça !_

Voilà, pense Heero, je lui ai montré que je suis de bonne volonté, qu'il y a des moyens de se rencontrer.

En sortant de sa douche, Yuy voit le mail réponse.

_Même si j'ai apprécié notre virée, j'ai sept ans de congé à prendre,_

_mais à ton prochain retour de mission ou à tes prochains congés, viens-me retrouver._

Ca met du baume au cœur du brun que Duo soit si réceptif.

µµµ

Pendant les trois jours où Maxwell est dans son appartement, ils ne sortent pas beaucoup, tous les deux ont du sommeil en retard et puis ils s'harmonisent si bien au lit, pourquoi s'en priveraient-ils !

Ils sont également sortis afin de faire des courses pour se réapprovisionner en nourriture et en préservatifs. Plus ils passent du temps ensemble, plus ils ont envie d'en passer. C'est à regret que Heero se lève pour se rendre au travail le matin du quatrième jour.

Duo quant à lui profite de sa matinée pour dormir et finir de récupérer. Dans l'après-midi, il décide de préparer le souper pour le travailleur. Il n'est pas doué puisqu'il n'a jamais eu vraiment le temps d'apprendre et puis maintenant, il mange dans les fast-foods, mais il est quand même capable de préparer un plat de spaghettis, sauce tomate surtout quand la sauce est toute prête.

Ca fait plaisir à Heero d'être accueilli dans une maison vivante et d'être attendu.

µµµ

Après avoir goûté à la vie en commun, Maxwell a dur de repartir seul sur les routes, rapidement il y a un manque qui se fait sentir, une envie de retourner à Sank. Duo n'a jamais connu ça, du moins elle est loin l'époque de son foyer, il est aussi tenaillé par la peur de vraiment s'attacher, à la peur de perdre une nouvelle personne importante pour lui. Mais c'est aussi plus fort que lui, il a envie de revoir Heero, il a envie de réorganiser un moment à deux. Et quand six semaines plus tard Yuy lui propose de l'accompagner dans sa tournée pour être un peu ensemble, Duo saute sur l'occasion et oublie ses craintes.

Le métis arrive à l'aéroport de Tanger au moment où la navette de Maxwell se gare dans le hangar réservé aux transporteurs.

Le natté récupère son amant à la sortie des camions. Ils n'ont pas beaucoup de temps pour se dire bonjour, Duo devant évacuer la rampe d'accès.

-« Tu vois qu'il y a moyen de se voir régulièrement en faisant des efforts. » Dit Heero quand le châtain a fini ses formalités.

-« Oui c'est vrai. Dans trois semaines, j'ai accepté d'aller réapprovisionner une colonie en allant chercher les aliments dans les environs de Sank, si ça me plait je basculerai dans ce système et je serai plus souvent dans tes parages. » Explique en souriant l'ex-02.

-« Il ne faut pas que tu te sentes obligé ! » Admet le brun en ayant difficile de masquer un sourire.

-« J'ai envie pour l'instant, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, j'ai envie de m'investir dans cette relation. »

-« Ca me fait plaisir, si tu tournes plus sur Sank, je m'organiserai pour avoir moins de déplacements. » Propose en contre partie l'ex-01.

-« Toi non plus, tu n'es pas obligé ! Je sais que tu aimes les missions ! »

-« C'est vrai, mais si on veut essayer de construire quelque chose, il faut que les deux fassent des efforts, mais nous aimons tous les deux notre métier, faire des efforts, c'est important, mais il ne faut pas se perdre non plus ! »

Maxwell sourit à Yuy, ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils avancent tous les deux lentement, ils ne sauront peut-être jamais vivre ensemble, mais ça l'avenir le dira.

En regardant en arrière, Heero n'aurait jamais cru trouver sa stabilité et encore moins comme ça. Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce qu'il lui importe. Il est heureux, il a trouvé un compagnon qui le comble, qui lui laisse sa liberté et un métier qui le satisfaisait que pouvait-il demander de plus à la vie ?

FIN

* * *

_Puisqu'on m'a demandé dernièrement de poster des histoires plus positives, il y a déjà celle-ci ! Quoi que si elle a été écrite c'est surtout parce que je n'aime pas écrire des Deathfics c'est une des raisons qui m'ont poussés à faire une fin aléatoire !_


End file.
